Fuel cells are typically fabricated as multi-layered structures including many cathode-electrolyte-anode unit cells to increase the voltage generated. Typical electrolyte membranes for solid oxide fuel cells are deposited at a rate of 5 nm/min. In addition, to maintain the mechanical integrity of the device, electrolyte layers greater than 10 micrometers thick are generally used. As a result, deposition times of more than two hours may be required for a complete fuel cell. The thick electrolyte layers also increase the resistance to ion conduction within the fuel cell. Thus, the factors which increase the mechanical integrity of the fuel cell also increase fabrication time and reduce fuel cell efficiency, increasing the amount of fuel that must be consumed to generate a given amount of electricity. This makes fuel cells expensive for use in some applications that require medium or high voltage. While fuel cells may be combined to increase the available energy, they are bulky and require flammable fuels such as hydrogen or methane. As a result, there are both practical and safety limits to the size of a fuel cell that may be used with a particular device.